Neko adventures
by HolyEmpressKira
Summary: Shindou was living a luxarious but monotonous life as the pet cat of a very rich family until one day he encounters a street cat named Kirino who changes his life for better. [AU where Shindou & Kirino are CATS. (Not Neko-boys,actual four legged cats.)] ONE-SHOT
**A/N: Credits to QPoppo for the concept. Actually she meant neko boys and I took it literally and wrote it about nekos hahaha. Hope you'll still enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a hot summer afternoon in the inazuma town. Shindou had just had his lunch which included his favorite fish-flavored biscuits and a bowl of milk and now he was feeling very lazy so he decided to take a nap. He picked his favorite spot near the window and lay there wrapping his big fluffy tail around his body. The cold breeze from the window made his eyelids feel heavy of sleepiness and slowly they closed but before he could drift into dreamland, something ruined his plans. "Now who is it ruining my siesta?"He thought. He was annoyed but he was curious so he raised his ear and directed it towards the garden that stretched a long way from the window but he couldn't find anything out. It took him raising both of his ears to figure out it was another cat who was purring in a low voice. Shindou was surprised to hear that and was scared a little too but again, curiosity got the better of him and very carefully, he peeped out of the window. He looked around but no one was there; he was about to retreat, thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him, when he heard the purring again, closer than before and this time it was clear that it was coming from below the window. He immediately looked down only to find another cat looking right at him with his big sea-green eyes. He had pink fur which were a little shabby and a big fluffy pink tail just like him. "Hey, I have been calling you for so long. Can't you hear?" The pink cat whispered.

"How did you get in here?" Shindou exclaimed. He was surprised because the house where he lived, had all sorts of security to stop anyone from trespassing whether it be a human or an animal.

"I have my ways." The pink cat replied with a smirk. He seemed to be very proud of it.

Shindou was still annoyed but he continued, "So why were you calling me?" he asked with a frown.

"I found this really nice place two alleys from here, do you want to hang out there?" The pink haired asked with a grin that showed off his long, sharp canines.

"I don't even know you what makes you think I would 'hang out' with you?" Shindou retorted mocking his choice of words.

"You want to know me? Well, my name is Kirino and I live in the alley behind your house. I often see you and I wanted to be friends with you but I never had the courage to talk to you until now."

"Oh well, nice to meet you Kirino but I still don't think I want to go anywhere right now."

"Oh come on, why not?" "There can be wild, crazy cats out there. It's dangerous. "

"Don't worry, you're safe as long as you are with me. It will be fun. "  
Shindou had begun to ponder over Kirino's offer. He always wanted to go places but he was not allowed to leave the house. He could only go as far as 10 feet beyond the front gates which was still good distance because the house was huge but still it was no match for the big mystic world out there with all sorts of creatures and things. This was his chance to live that dream.

"So, are you in or out?" Kirino broke the silence that had covered the atmosphere for a minute now.

"I think I am in. Let's go." Shindou said with a ambitious grin on his face and hopped off the window sill.

He followed Kirino to the garden in the backyard where they hopped into a bush. Behind the bush, there was a hole dug up that went to the other side of the boundary-wall. Kirino lowered himself on all fours and slowly crawled out to the other side. Once he was there he yelled for Shindou.

"You can do it. Just crawl out of there."

Shindou was hesitant. He had never sneaked out of the house even though he was a cat; he gathered up his courage, said to himself, "It's now or never." And did the same as Kirino did. Within moments, he was on the other side. He felt shivers of excitement, he couldn't believe he actually succeeded in sneaking out. He felt liberated but at the same time he was afraid too. He didn't know what he would come across out there in the cold, brutal world.

"Let's go before anyone sees us." Kirino said and they pranced through the street. After walking on the ground for a while they reached a dead end. "Guess we'll have to turn and go around this house." Shindou said with a slight disappointment. Kirino stared at him like he couldn't decipher Shindou's words.

"And why would we do that?" He asked confused.

"Because there's obviously no way beyond here?" Shindou said thinking he was pointing out the obvious.

"You are aware that you are a cat right?" Kirino was getting more and more baffled by the second. "Yeah?"

"We can climb this wall." Shindou's eyes widened at that and sneaking out already seemed liked a bad idea.

"No way! That wall's too high. I can't do that." By the time he finished his sentence Kirino was already up there looking down at him.

"Oh c'mon, you'll be fine. Have a little more faith in yourself." Kirino assured him. His words encouraged Shindou and after two tries he climbed up to where Kirino was.

"Now that wasn't so tough was it?" Kirino grinned again. Shindou looked at him with surprise in his eyes. If someone had said to him before that one day he would sneak on to an adventure with a shabby street cat on a whim and do things he never thought he could do like crawl out through a hole and climb a high wall, he would have dismissed them as completely lunatic but here is experiencing a whole new world and a whole new surge of emotions. Kirino noticed him looking with a blank expression on his face and found it amusing. He purred which was equivalent to a chuckle and said, "Stop staring at me with that expression and look around." This made Shindou come to back to his senses. Following Kirino's instruction, he moved his head around only to be shocked by the view. He had never seen something like this before. There were boundaries after boundaries and he could see beyond all that. Of course there was a second story in his house and he could have a better view from there but this was different as his view was not blocked by glass or the screen. He could feel the breeze flowing freely through his fur. "WOAH! It's amazing." He exclaimed.

"MEOW!" heard the lady in her backyard. She turned to find two cats standing proudly on her boundary-wall like it was a concert stage made especially for them. This was enough to send her into an absolute rage. They stood there like the owned her place and she could not have it that way. She quickly took out a broom and threatened and chasing them with it. Kirino didn't seem to be phased by it much. He took it as if it were a game but Shindou's heart started pounding in his chest. "Run Shindou run." Kirino said looking back at a breathless Shindou following him with all his might. They ran on that wall for a few minutes. When they were sure they were out of any human's reach they stopped to catch their breath. The roof of a house towered over them.

"That was fun, right Shindou?" Kirino said between gasps. He seemed to have enjoyed it a lot.

"Fun?!I was scared half to death!I thought that lady would kill us." Shindou managed to speak somehow. He was way more out of breath than Kirino was. He never had to run so fast in his entire life. He never did it for fun either. The most he did was hops and light prances around his huge mansion that sort of movement was achievable even in the minimum of energy. "When you're a street cat, you get used to this kind of reaction." Kirino responded calmly.

"But I am not a street cat!" Shindou exclaimed annoyingly. "Today you are." Kirino responded with a slight grin and climbed up the roof in one quick motion before Shindou could say anything. Once there, he looked down at Shindou with a look that said, "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh no no no no. " Shindou backed away slowly and carefully, sensing what Kirino wanted him to do. "Why not?All cats do this." Kirino shrugged.

"You all must have a death wish if you want to walk on roof." Shindou stated.

"You got to trust me. Did anything happen to you until now?" Kirino questioned. "Um…no." Shindou answered quietly. He couldn't deny that up until now Kirino hadn't done anything that hurt them. On the other hand, none of those things were climbing on a roof from where they could easily tumble and plummet ten feet down. "I can't do this!This was a nice day. Thank you. I'll be going now." Shindou turned to leave but Kirino hopped down and tried to stop him.

"No wait!" He pleaded, "Don't go just yet. We aren't even halfway there. You must trust me, that place is amazing and we will have a lot of fun." He looked into his brown eyes with his big sea-green ones. After a moment of silence, Shindou finally caved,"Fiine but know that if I died my family will hunt you down." " Like I said before, you're safe as long as you are with me." Kirino reassured, "Now you climb first so in case you lose your balance or fall I can catch you." Trembling a little, Shindou made a jump with all his might. He closed his eyes before his feet could touch the surface of the roof and refused to open it.

"Am I dead?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"No you made it." Kirino yelled from below, laughing. Hearing those words, Shindou slowly opened his eyes. He was amazed by the atmosphere up there. It was even more beautiful than the view from the wall. As far as his eyes would go, he could see rows of houses with roofs of different colors. He was so awestruck by it that he forgot to pay attention to his balance n his paw slipped off.

"Be careful. Now I said all cats can do this but you still need to make an effort to keep your balance." Kirino said while saving him from falling off by blocking Shindou's paw with his own. Shindou hadn't even realised when he climbed up behind him.

"Now walk carefully towards the next roof. We are only three roofs away from our destination." Kirino instructed. Shindou did exactly as he said. He was taking each step very slowly and carefully. He didn't dare to look down as that would scare him into abandoning his adventure instantly and he didn't want to do that. For the first time in his life he was feeling so free and was having so much fun. He didn't know a cat's life can be so adventurous. "Here we are!" Kirino exclaimed as they reached an open field with a river by its side. By then, the sun was about to set and the water shimmered with a golden reflection of it. Again, a brand new surprise for Shindou as he ran down the grass hills and towards the river Kirino following behind. They ran around and chased each other for a while. After a while, they got tired and settled down on the riverbank admiring the beauty of the golden water. A cool breeze blew past them ruffling their fur a little. It was serene and Shindou felt ecstatic being there. After sitting quietly for a while, Shindou broke the silence,

"Thanks for bringing me here." He spoke in a low voice.

"Don't mention it. I knew you'd like it here." Kirino grinned.

"Why did you do this for me?" Shindou asked.

This question caught Kirino a little off guard but he remained calm and replied, "Like I told you before, I used to watch you sometimes and I often saw you sitting at the window sill looking outside with longing eyes and a sad face. I figured you wanted to see the world and go on an adventure so I gave you just that; an adventure. "

"But you didn't have to do it for me then why did you?" Shindou asked again.

"Man you ask a lot of questions. Just enjoy the scene." Kirino joked.

Shindou didn't say anything and smiled. Kirino smiled back.

The return journey was easier since Shindou had learned the tips and tricks of being an adventurous street cat. They reached back home in no time and Shindou quietly climbed back up his window. He looked down at Kirino who was looking up smiling at him.

"Thank you for everything." He said warmly.

Kirino nodded and added, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready for another adventure." And with that he hopped off to where he came from.  
Shindou settled down for a nap since he had a long day.

"I wish tomorrow would come sooner." Was his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. :)**


End file.
